Momentos
by Lunaduct
Summary: De eso estaba compuesta la vida, de bellos momentos como ese


**Momentos**

 _Amor… como odiaba esa palabra, era una cruel mentira, una palabra que solo usaban para conseguir algo y cuando lo lograban toda la ilusión se desmoronaba._

 _Amor, que palabra más cruel, el amor no existe y jamás existirá de eso estaba segura._

 _Odio, eso es lo que se consigue luego de usar aquella palabra y aunque suene mal, aunque te haga daño y te pudra el alma esa era la triste verdad, al decir "te amo" muchas veces no lo sientes, pero al decir "te odio" lo sientes en lo más profundo y solo quieres expresarlo, ¡qué triste puede ser la realidad! Pero no queda sino aceptarla y aprender a vivir con ella._

 _-Te odio-dije con el corazón a mil, viéndolo como lo que era, un criminal, que había asesinado todas mis ilusiones, toda una vida de sueños que posiblemente nunca se cumplirán, pero había que agradecerle… me ayudó a abrir los ojos._

 _-N..no digas algo que no sientes-intentó calmarme él ¿algo qué no siento? Sin poderlo evitar reí, cínica, lo que decía era lo más sincero dicho nunca._

 _-El problema aquí es que… en verdad lo siento-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, probablemente él vio la sinceridad que estos reflejaban_

 _-Por favor, necesitamos hablar… las cosas no son como tú crees-intentó de nuevo, ingenuo, creyendo que yo lo escucharía, lamentablemente había dejado de creer en la gente y no iba a darle la oportunidad de explicarse._

 _-Y yo necesitaba tiempo, momentos, detalles, atención…. Creo que ninguno conseguirá lo que quiere-dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, vi arrepentimiento, vi angustia, incluso creo que dolor, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer._

 _-Sé que fui un idiota, pero por favor escúchame… Yo te amo-expresó él, yo solo lo miré iracunda, furiosa de que usara esa palabra, esa horrible y por siempre maldita palabra._

 _-Tú no sabes lo que es amar-le dije evitando caer en una charla sobre la inexistencia del amor._

 _-Yo…por favor…-ya no quise seguir escuchándolo suplicar, sabía que solo lo escuchaba porque en una parte de mi aún quedaba esperanza. Yo necesitaba y quería matar esa esperanza._

 _Sin responderle y oyendo lo que posiblemente era llanto me alejé, ya estaba a escasos metros para coger el tren y marcharme definitivamente, a un lugar nuevo, para empezar de nuevo… pero mi error fue girar, allí lo vi de rodillas, sujetándose la cara, seguramente intentando contener las lágrimas, del gran hombre que conocí, del que me enamoré y de su orgullo no quedaba nada, frente a mí estaba un hombre pronto deshecho, los pedazos de un espíritu, suplicando por las migajas de un amor que él mismo destrozó, así era la vida, así era el Karma, sin poderlo evitar mi parte sensible y lo que quedaba de mi casi muerta naturaleza brotó unos instantes, le sonreí: gentil, amable, sin resentimiento, con dolor, como una persona que jamás ha sido ensuciada por nada ni nadie, con inocencia, incluso hasta pura..._

 _-Gracias y hasta siempre-le dije con voz dulce, y subí al tren. Él presenció todo, mi sonrisa, mi agradecimiento y mi despedida sincera, eso lo hundió más, gritó mi nombre de una manera desgarradora y yo me marché sin remordimiento, sin odio… pero sin amor tampoco, me marché con el corazón vacío, listo para ser llenado. Después de todo no quería odiar a aquel hombre, porque… él no se merecía un solo sentimiento de mi parte y, el odio sigue siendo un sentimiento._

Unos niños escuchaban atentamente la historia narrada por su padre, expectantes y con los ojos llorosos, apenas eran unos pequeños de cinco y siete años.

Esa historia había sido demasiado para ellos, apenas y entendían por qué querían llorar, él los miraba asustado, no debió haber narrado aquella historia, debió leerla antes de empezar a leérselas a ellos, como sugirió su bella esposa, pero él nunca ha sido de los que leen, de hecho había empezado a leer un poco desde que nació su primer hijo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó/lloró la pequeña niña de apenas cinco años, su madre en menos de dos segundos apareció por la puerta y me miró amenazante.

-Ranma…-murmuró despacio, intentando controlar su ira -¿leíste la historia antes, como te lo sugerí?-preguntó pausadamente, yo ya estaba asustado.

-Ehhh… ¿es una pregunta con trampa?-nervioso miraba a todos lados, a nadie le gustaba ver a mi esposa enojada, a mí menos que a nadie, no quería morir todavía.

-Mamá-gimoteó mi pequeño, casi a punto de llorar-¿El amor no existe?-preguntó de manera inocente, eso calmó toda la ira de Akane, se agachó y lo abrazó- Hijo, claro que existe, yo te amo, amo a tu hermana y amo a tu padre ¿Esa no es suficiente prueba?-dijo suavemente y con un cariño infinito, era conocido que Akane era paciente solo con nuestros hijos.

-Pero en el libro decía que si dices amor es solo una mentira-dijo mi pequeña como recordando lo que leí.

-Hana, a veces los libros no dicen la verdad, igual que la televisión, y el internet-dijo mientras la abrazaba también, intentando calmarla. Pronto los niños se calmaron, sonrieron y salieron a jugar, olvidando lo ocurrido.

-Te dije que leyeras antes la historia-reclamó al fin, más tranquila pero aún un poco enojada conmigo para ser más precisos.

-Lo siento, Akane, lo olvidé y a los dos días me pedían que lea la historia y no tuve tiempo-dije apenado, abrazándola con cariño, como un niño mimado, ella solo suspiró dejándose abrazar, sabía que era difícil que ella siguiera enojada conmigo si la trataba así.

-Te ves hermosa cuando abrazas a nuestros hijos-susurré, mientras depositaba un beso en la rosada mejilla de mi esposa.

Ella finalmente me abrazó también y susurró –Ni creas que la próxima te salvas tan fácil-yo solo reí internamente, sabiendo que ella me perdonaría si existe una próxima

-Te amo-dije con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios, como toda respuesta

-Te amo-con una sonrisa ella me respondió.

De eso estaba compuesta la vida, de bellos momentos como ese, junto a mis hijos, mi esposa, y un poco de tiempo que compartir. Solo eso necesitaba para ser feliz.

 **N/A:** Hola! Sí, creo que merezco la guillotina: cortad su cabeza! Adelante díganlo… :o

En fin, feliz navidad (atrasada), y próspero año (adelantado xD), por motivos de estudios no he podido escribir tanto como quisiera, sin embargo me di tiempo y ahí lo tienen un one-shot un tanto diferente.

Pdta: como no he podido revisar la historia correctamente lamento si hay errores de redacción o peor: de ortografía.


End file.
